


I will light up my heart, I will burn it up for you

by pepigyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Mark is such a gentleman, congrats at marka for making me a softie, got7 are missing out though, i love my lovebirds, i love you inka, i only exist because of marka, marka is the best, someone: [mentions inka and mark in the same sentence] me: [shook], these two angels are a blessing for this world, wow inka and mark got me shook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepigyeom/pseuds/pepigyeom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“your beauty is thunder, crashing down on my emotions, electrifying my body, making me feel high.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will light up my heart, I will burn it up for you

He always took you to Los Angeles when you both were free for a longer time span, it was always the same— you arrived in LA, tried to relax at his pool but Mark always threw you into the water and kissed your wet hair afterwards.

When he said “ _I have a surprise for you waiting in California._ ” the first thing on your mind was GOT7 and as much as you loved them, you really didn’t want them to be with you and Mark when you two had your time for yourself which was rare anyways.

“I really don’t want to be disturbed Mark, I know that sounds selfish but I miss you.” you said, whining as you two sat in the plane, heavy eyes closing themselves and fingers intertwined.

“Princess who said we’re gonna be interrupted? I just said there’s a surprise, I didn’t mean there are six surprises.” Mark gently whispered as your head rested on his shoulder and his head rested on yours, his hand slowly guiding yours towards his lips to press a gentle kiss on it.

You just hummed satisfied and felt your eyes getting heavier with every breath you took and slowly you drifted off to sleep.

When you woke up, Mark’s arm was around your shoulders and his sight rested on your face, a soft smile spread his face when your eyes started flickering open.

“Rise and shine, beautiful.” your boyfriend lowly muttered and blinked sleepy. You couldn’t help but smile brightly at the taller guy, you have never before felt so endlessly lucky as you did in that moment.

“Hello my prince.” you lifted your head to gently press a kiss on his soft, pink lips. His grip on your hand tightened at the same time a feeling of warmth and home spread through your whole body.

You didn’t even realize you’ve slept for so long, because sooner than you thought the flight came to an end and the next moment you found yourself in the car of your parents–in–law.

Raymond made jokes about how you’re not going home and you laughed but when he drove past the exit you’d usually have to leave, your confusion rose but you just held Mark’s hand— your fingers basically were always intertwined, there was no time you were together and your hands were separated— and you slowly, once again, drifted off to sleep.

The next time you opened your eyes again, Mark’s hand was on your arm and his smile was as soft as always “rise and shine beautiful.” he repeated and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“We’re here,” he equally as softly said. Your eyes still felt heavy but your mood changed from sleepy to overly happy the second you laid your eyes on Mark and heard his soothing voice.

“We home?” you muttered while stretching your muscles that were still partly asleep and your boyfriend shook his head “close your eyes, it’s still a surprise.”

You expected a lot, you expected GOT7 to stand in front of you despite Mark promising the wouldn’t gonna be there, you expected Coco to be there instead of being with Youngjae– or Coco _with_ Youngjae– you just all in all expected a lot, _but not this_.

When you opened your eyes you saw a big sign that said _Disneyland_. You couldn’t believe your eyes, you know Mark was crazy but you didn’t think he’d ever be _that_ crazy.

You stared at him in disbelief, mutely asking him to pinch you because _you just couldn’t believe he’d take you to Disneyland_.

“Happy anniversary, baby.” he then said and your eyes started watering, no matter how sad you’ve been before, nothing mattered in that moment because Mark made you the happiest girl of all times. 

He took your hand and intertwined your fingers again and you smiled brightly, and he laughed his (maybe not so) famous high pitched laugh that everyone who’s close to him called his _Inka laugh_.

They were ridiculous in your eyes, but it made you happy so you never argued. There was no point in arguing anyways, they knew him longer and knew how he usually was like before he met you.

You felt a sting inside your chest thinking about Mark being sad for a long time before you met him but it went away with the thought of you making him happy enough for it to be noticeable to his friends.

He lead you to many fun rides, and when you rode one rollercoaster that was faster than the others, instead of holding your hand, his hands were in the air and he was enjoying himself a lot, he laughed loudly and it made your chest flutter.

Mark was everything to you and seeing him so happy made you want to go to Disneyland every day for the rest of your lives.

When you got off, you bought the picture that was taken on the ride, because it looked particularly funny and you wanted to remember that ride desperately– it was the one Mark enjoyed most.

There was a Disney shop on the way to the next ride and you two excitedly went in, you got yourself a pair of Mickey Mouse ears (more like Mark got you them, but sh) and Mark got himself a pair as well, “so we can be matchy matchy!” he explained happily.

You also both bought a shirt, yours said _Mrs_ and Mark’s said _Mr_.

You two were really happy when you walked through Disneyland, wearing your adorable matching outfits and smiling your bright smiles that you only could smile when you were together.

“I love you so much, Inka.” Mark then randomly said and you felt butterflies in your stomach, you kissed him gently but passionately and smiled happily “I love you too.”

Mark won you a stuffed Winnie Pooh and you said it reminded you of him, which didn’t exactly upset him but the conversation got heated when he lifted his shirt and said “is my tummy as big as Winnie Pooh’s tummy?” and you replied with “even bigger, I was flattering you.”

You ran fastly, trying for him not to catch you but since Mark’s legs were longer than giraffe legs, he caught you way too early for your liking and you tried to struggle out of his tight hold.

“Let me go!” you laughed but he just lifted you off the ground and started tickling you at the same time  _he was strong for a stick_.

And if you didn’t love him, your life would’ve sucked, because it was the biggest privilege in your life, loving an angel like Mark.

And him loving you back was the best thing, besides his existence obviously, that has ever happened to you.


End file.
